The Ghost Rider's Girl
by Murasaki Argenteria
Summary: INCOMPLETE Johnny and Roxanne never got their happily ever after. Why? For one, Johnny was -and is- the Ghost Rider. Secondly, Roxanne, sad to say, died. And of course, Johnny, being the Ghost Rider, could only grieve, for he himself could not die, since he bore (bears) the curse of the Ghost Rider. So what happens when Mephistopheles recruits a new, younger 'Rider? SUMMARY INSIDE
1. IMPORTANT! Edit? What Edit?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU MOVE ON!**

Before Anyone Reads Anything, I would like to note that you should check out my Profile. But Since I'm sure none of you (or very few of you) are actually going to do that, I'm going to say everything here as well... Summarized/Said Differently.

Ok, so, I know I said I was going to revise everything but I've been on hiatus for so long and people have actually asked for me to put everything up as it has been before. So to those that asked for that YES, That is exactly what I am going to do.

However, because some of the revisions were a bit...radical...to say the least, I have decided to post EVERYTHING (at least for the ones that I have the originals for) exactly as they were before I started taking things down and revising. For some of the things, stories might make more sense or Omake's and things (Like Stuck's Theatre thing...which I will be taking down).

On the other hand, because I will be doing this, I will NOT be posting the revisions on this account. I will do it on another account once I can get back into the swing of things. I am only doing this right now because I happen to have a bit of time to do so, and I have no assignments that absolutely need to be done _right now_. Please remember I am a college student/freshman that is trying to adjust to college life, so things may take a little while. However, I WILL NOT abandon the stories I have on this account. The revisions will simply be posted on another account which I will inform everyone of once I find/remember/create one. So please be patient for a while more, and thank you.

That's really all I wanted to tell you guys, so enjoy the old stuff! (And yes, that means these won't be finished... at least, not on this account! I will, however, post a notice when I figure out my other account, so don't worry! You will be getting everything and more when I finally get to posting things again... OTL)

Anyways, that should be everything (Wow, this is longer than what I posted on my profile...weird), so hopefully you can all still enjoy my old juvenile writing!

- Murasaki Argenteria (04.25.2013)


	2. 01 The Devil Returns

**The Ghost Rider's Girl**

A Ghost Rider (Movie) Fanfiction

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

**Summary**: Johnny and Roxanne never got their happily ever after. Why? For one, Johnny was -and probably still is- the Ghost Rider. Secondly, Roxanne, sad to say, died. And of course, Johnny, being the Ghost Rider, could only grieve, for he himself could not die, since he bore (bears) the curse of the Ghost Rider...

So what happens when Mephistopheles recruits a new, younger 'Rider'...? Why does Johnny feel like he knows her...?

Could it be...? Was Roxanne reborn...?

**A/N**: Just an idea so far that happened after I -finally- watched the Ghost Rider movie on teh tele. Lol.

I wanted to get this out before I forgot, so... Here we go! Enjoy!

And please R&R! ^^ No, I don't own Ghost Rider, or there would be a sequel out right now (if there isn't already), and this would not be a fanfiction. /winks/

Well, as I said, Enjoy! And tell me what you think! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Devil Returns...

* * *

...A cry is heard in the hospital, as the new mother and father look down at their first-born child.

Their darling baby girl...

"What will we name her?" says the husband quietly, a soft aura of happiness about him, as he watches his beloved wife with his child -their child.

"Mn... Isabella... I think we should name her Isabella," she says, a glow of happiness about her, as she looks up at the man she loves, torn between watching him, and her beautiful little girl...

He smiled, "Isabella... 'Beautiful'... I agree," he said, eyes warm as they watched the woman that was his wife gaze down lovingly at their child...

Isabella...

* * *

"...Isabella Lilian Wayne!" exclaimed a woman's voice from the plain house, on the plain block of the plain old neighborhood...

"...Yes...?" answered a wary looking twelve or thirteen year old girl with mahogany brown hair, and deep bluish-gray eyes as she crossed the street from her friend's yard where she and her friend had been chattering about... 'things' under their maple tree in the front yard.

"It's time for dinner -but that's not all I want to talk about with you young lady!" said the middle-aged onyx-haired woman as she called her daughter in.

Isabella groaned, "I knew it..." she muttered, "You never say my full name unless it's important," she grumbled, as they walked in...

Her mother berated for her tone, and she sighed, muttering a 'yes, yes' before going in as instructed...

Meanwhile, out in the shadows, a certain man watched with glowing yellow eyes, "Found you, dear~"

Little did any of them know, their lives would change forever that night...

* * *

_Fire surrounded her, and yet she was still cold._

_People screamed, and more ice seemed to enter her veins..._

_Ah, it was her... She was the one screaming..._

_She heard more screams, definitely not her own this time..._

_"Mom...? Dad...!" she called, only screams answered her._

_A figure loomed behind her, and she whirled, "Wh-Who are you...?" she gasped, as a man walked out of the fire._

_"Dear me, it seems you have a little problem... And to think, things would have gone so well," the man said, looking around, and ignoring her._

_"Who are you?" she exclaimed, backing away, but stopped, wincing, as fire licked her back._

_"Why dear, I am..." he started, grinning at the girl..._

_"The One and Only Devil..."_

Izzy gasped, waking up from her dream, shaking.

"...Izabel...? You awake yet?" came a muffled voice from the door along with a knock.

"Oh yeah! I'm up mom!" she called, forcing herself to calm down.

It was a dream... just.. a nightmare... she thought.

"Alright, well hurry up! You don't want to be late today of all days, do you?" she asked.

"Sorry, be down soon, ma!" she said, slipping out of bed.

There was a muffled answer, then steps that went away from her room.

She grabbed her necessities and went over to the bathroom...

* * *

Half an hour later, she was fully dressed, as she made her way down to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Mom, Dad," she said, kissing each person on the cheek as she passed them, tying her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Morning everyone!" exclaimed Renie, a cheerful twelve year old girl with the 'face of an angel'.

"Mornin' kiddo!" "Good morning, dear."

"Hey there, squirt!" Isabella ruffled the hair of the pretentious girl.

"Hey -Izzy! Stop that! My hair!" she exclaimed.

'Izzy' just grinned, "Oh? And here I thought you were going to say you weren't a squirt," she teased, pouring a glass of milk for herself, "Orange juice?" she asked.

"I was! And I'm not!" she pouted, "Yes please," she paused momentarily to say that before pouting again.

They all laughed, "Aw~ I'm gonna miss you, Renee," she said, smiling softly at the girl.

Ren wavered, "Mn... Aw~~ I'm gonna miss you too, Iz," she said, hugging her sister.

Their father chuckled, "Come on now, girls, eat your breakfast. Your sister's got a long way to drive to get to school," he pointed out.

Renie pouted, "Aw~ Hey, Izzy! When I'm old enough to move out, can I move in with you?" she asked, as she hopped over to the breakfast table, obeying their father.

Izzy grinned, "You sure you can put up with me when you do?" she asked.

"Of course! So promise?" she asked, looking overly hopeful.

Their parents exchanged a glance, girls...

Izzy sighed, looking doubtful for a moment, "Hmn... I don't know..." she said, pretending to look unsure.

"Izzy!" the girl whined, before said woman laughed.

"Of course, squirt! It's a promise!" she said.

"Cool~! I'll take you up on that in a few years then!" Renee grinned.

"No doubt," agreed Izzy.

"Come on now, girls -Lucian, are you-?"

"Yes, of course, honey. I'll make sure Isabella doesn't get lost on the way," he said teasingly.

"Dad~!" groaned Izzy, "I told you not to call me that!" she said, pouting as they all sat down (well, those that hadn't yet).

"What? Isabella's a perfectly good name!" said Lucian.

"Mom, please!" she said, looking to her mother for help.

"Don't look at me! I was the one who named you!" she reminded her, "Unless you prefer Lilian?" she raised a brow -and a fork.

Izzy groaned, as Renee giggled, "Don't worry, Izzy! I'll never call you Isabella! ..Well, unless-"

"Yes, yes, I get it," she said, smiling, "Thanks Renie~"

"Oh dear, look at the time -you better hurry girls! Renie, you've still got summer camp, and Isabella," their mother's look softened, Izzy... Have a safe trip, ok?" she said.

Izabel smiled, "Of course mom! I'll call as soon as I get there," she promised.

"That's my girl. Now hurry up everyone! We don't want to be late!" she exclaimed.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" they all said at once, just for old time's sake.

"Oh... you guys!" she put her hands on her waist, trying -and failing- to look stern.

"Come on now, Alison, you know this'll be the last time in a while," said Lucian.

Alison sighed, "Alright, but hurry up now! I wasn't kidding about the time!" she exclaimed, getting up to put done dishes in the sink...

* * *

In the end, they split up a little later than usual, what with the 'waterworks' and tearful goodbyes...

Renie changed her mind and wanted her sister to stay home after all...

But in the end, they still parted... Only the thought that she would be back on holidays and the like cheered her up, as well as the prospect of 'souvenirs'.

So it was now, that a nineteen year old Isabella Lilian Wayne drove down the road in a van packed with her things.

Her mother was driving her younger sister to summer camp, and her father was driving to work in his own car, so Izabel, as she preferred to be called, or Izzy, drove to the place she would be staying in during College by herself...

But little did she realize... her fate, having already taken a drastic turn since 'that' incident, would change even further...

"OH MY GAWD!" she exclaimed, slamming on the brakes as a man suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. The car swerved dangerously, but luckily stopped just off the road, and came to a halt.

She hurriedly got out of the car, "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she exclaimed, but stopped, when she saw the man, "You-" she gasped.

It was the man from her dream... or rather, nightmare... One that she hadn't had since she was a child.

"Yes, me," he said rather amiably. He was a stately middle-aged man with a sort of walker/cane type thing, though it looked elegant on him.

"But you- what- how?" she gasped.

"It was all real, dear Isabella," he said, as her instincts kicked in.

"Don't call me Isabella," she snapped.

"Oh yes, that's right. 'Izabel' or 'Izzy' now right?" he said rather amusedly. "That's all quite fine, Izabel, but I do find that Isabella is such a _beautiful_ name, if you know what I mean," he said, making polite conversation that she was in no mood for.

"What do you want?" she snapped irritably.

"What do I want?" he asked, smiling genially at her, "Why, to collect on that debt of course..."

* * *

**A/N**: Ok! End of the first Chapter! /cheers!/ XD I'm glad cuz that means I can start on the next~

By the way, I've been thinking of bringing Blackheart back into this~ But what do you all think? ^^ Should I? Or maybe not?

If not now, then possibly in a sequel if it ever comes to that~ /LoLs/ ^^ Oh well.

But if I do bring him in I want to know -should I make him a 'lover'? ^^ And if so, a girl or a guy? XD

Or maybe both? A sadistic guy to chase him, as he gets interested in a certain girl...? /winks/

Well, we'll see. ttfn~! ^^

Oh, and please review~ They make the world go round~ XP

Just so I know if anyone wants me to continue this story~ XD


	3. 02 Rider Meets Rider Well, Sort Of

**The Ghost Rider's Girl**

A Ghost Rider (Movie) Fanfiction

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

**Summary**: Johnny and Roxanne never got their happily ever after. Why? For one, Johnny was -and probably still is- the Ghost Rider. Secondly, Roxanne, sad to say, died. And of course, Johnny, being the Ghost Rider, could only grieve, for he himself could not die, since he bore (bears) the curse of the Ghost Rider...

So what happens when Mephistopheles recruits a new, younger 'Rider'...? Why does Johnny feel like he knows her...?

Could it be...? Was Roxanne reborn...?

**A/N**: Don't own anyone but the Wayne's and this story idea! XD Oh, and any other OCs that may come along... D

* * *

**Chapter 2:** In Which Rider Meets Rider... Kind of.

* * *

It's been quite a few years since the Devil came to 'collect' a debt from Isabella Lilian Wayne. Now, she's a successful woman, and... for the most part, her life has been somewhat normal.

But now, she bears a secret...

* * *

"Lily~ I can't find the curling iron!" called Renee Lilith Wayne, younger sister of Isabella Lilian Wayne, who, by the way, is living with said elder sister.

"...Did you check the bathroom?" Isabella 'Izabel/Izzy/Lily' Lilian Wayne called out, as she and her sister ran around getting ready to go out.

Isabella, because she had work to do, and Renie, because she had to get ready for her college classes.

Renie was now seventeen, and Izzy, being five and some years older than her sister, was almost twenty two, and so was just a little over the legal drinking age.

"No... found it!" she exclaimed, running back out to say goodbye to her sister before she went to 'work' seeing as she usually left earlier.

"Oh? Where was it?" asked Izzy with absent curiosity as she pulled out a stick of lipbalm and applied it to her soft pink lips.

"The kitchen," said Renie offhandedly, causing her sister the stare.

"The _Kitchen_? Really, Renie?" she asked, raising a brow.

"What? I must have forgotten it there yesterday -you know I woke up late and had to hurry!" she said, pouting.

Izabel sighed, "Alright, alright, well, take care of yourself, and don't fail any classes~" she teased.

"Hey! Just cause I'm not as smart as you!" she stuck her tongue out childishly at her elder sibling, causing said sibling to grin.

"Yes, yes, we all can't be as perfect as moi," she said dryly, grabbing her keys, and dropping the chapstick back into her purse, high heels clicking across the hardwood floor.

"Hey! Oh, sis, mom and dad called yesterday," said Renee, suddenly remembering, "They want you to call first chance. Sorry, you got back late, and looked so tired... Uhm... And... I forgot..." she said sheepishly, looking down.

Izzy sighed, and smiled, giving her sister a goodbye kiss on the cheek, "Alright, alright. I'll call once I get to the airport -no parties while I'm gone!" she warned.

"Hey! You're only going to be gone for a few days, how can I have a decent party?" she asked, pouting.

Izzy laughed her by now almost-black mahogany hair, which fell straight to her shoulders before they started to wave and curl at the very end, bobbing slightly as she turned, and raised a thin brow, "It takes more than one night to party?" she asked dryly.

"Aw, you don't trust me... I'm hurt," said Renie, faking a look of hurt, before grinning, "Naw, it just takes more than one or two days to prepare -and a whole lotta moola," she said with a sincere look.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, just don't destroy the 'house' while I'm gone," she said.

Once again, Renie pouted, "Meanie," before smiling and hugging her sister, and giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek as well. "See you in a few?"

"A few," she agreed, "Days."

Renie grinned, "No worries, even I can handle myself for a few days~" she said, laughing.

"Good luck with work~" she sang.

"Good luck with school~" sang Izzy back, as she opened the door, "And that cute guy you were talking to before," she said with a wink, before hastily shutting the door behind her to avoid an attack of curlers.

"Izzy!" came the shriek not two seconds after her sister realized what she had been talking about.

"Love you too~!" called Izzy as she chuckled, walking down the stairs towards the garage to get her car.

But stopped when she felt a familiar chill, and a familiar voice.

"Having fun?" asked Mephistopheles rather silkily.

"Was," she said, glaring at the man who had made a mess of her life.

He smiled slightly, "Well, dear, that was your idea, not mine, remember?" he pointed out, "Now, be a good girl, tomorrow night, in the city," he said, neither said anything about he knew about her little 'business trip', "There are a few souls to be caught," he said airily, "But other than that, go on and have fun. Indulge yourself," he said, his smiling widening slightly, "I'm sure the next few days will be quite...

"Interesting -to say the least," he said, rather tauntingly.

Izabel sighed, "Right, work, souls, play. Got it," she said dryly, rolling her eyes, "Any 'bad souls' in particular?" she asked, raising a brow.

Mephistopheles just smiled, "Oh, I'm sure you'll see, dear Lilian, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out when you get there," he said with a smile, before disappearing, just as suddenly as he'd come.

She sighed, before adding a muttered, "Don't call me Lilian," before getting into her car...

It would be a long few days...she just knew it.

* * *

Jonathan B. Laze (J: I think you can guess who this is) walked into the building.

Of all the jobs he had to pick... A stupid office job, he thought a bit tiredly, going into the office. 'Fighting Crime' during the night, and working during the day to keep up appearances, and moving every once in a while, 'Jonny' tried not to think of the woman he had lost so many years ago now...

He had truly loved Roxanne... And though being the Ghost Rider could be thrilling, it could take a lot out of him.

And he was getting old... He may not have looked older than thirty on the outside, but he was getting old...

Of course, until he beat Mephistopheles once and for all, he could never really rest...

And who was to say that he would see Roxanne again anyways? After all, he had once made a deal with the devil...

He wouldn't be surprised if he did end up in hell after all... Even with all that he was doing to 'atone'.

'Jonathan' walked into the office, "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked the head of the building.

"Ah, Jonny... Jonathan," he said, standing up for long enough to motion for Johnny Blaze to take a seat, "Sit, sit," he said.

"Uhm, ok...?" he said, sitting down just as the other did.

"Now, you've been doing quite well, so I've decided to entrust with you something very, very important," he told the man.

"Er... yeah?"

"Yes, very important -I want you to recruit this woman," he said, pushing a file over to the man before continuing on, "into our agency. It's true that she is working for one of our partnered associates at the moment, but I'd like to have her working for us -and no, not just because she has a 'pretty face' as you might say," he added, when Jonny opened his mouth.

He closed it, shrugging, it wasn't what he had been about to say, but...

He looked through the file, a feeling of familiarity shooting through him, but he calmed down. This wasn't Roxanne, she looked similar, but this girl was... more... what?

Well, in any case, though she might be almost up to par with Roxanne (in his mind) she wasn't her.

His boss continued to ramble on, before ending and watching Jonny expectantly, "... so what do you say?" he asked.

"Uh... sure?" he said, thinking about the pay...

He would need the money...

"Wonderful! She arrives tonight, but you can see her tomorrow morning, or evening... whenever!" he said, waving a hand.

"All the information is in the file, you can go now," he said, waving the man off with a bit of a 'shoo' motion.

"Ah, oh, right. Yes, of course," said Johnny, getting up, and nodding to the man, "I'll get back to work then," he said.

"Oh no, you can take the rest of the day off -to 'prepare' if you know what I mean," he said slyly.

Johnny blushed -oh wait, he could blush?- a bright pink-ish color. "Er... right, of course," he said, nodding before escaping the office...

The man wasn't bad, but... he could be a bit... you know.

Lewd? Perverted? What was that other word...? Oh well.

Johnny walked down the office, holding the file, and nodded to people as he passed, before leaving...

He didn't want to deal with anyone today -and he might as well learn more about this lady, before actually meeting her...

He didn't want to leave a bad impression after all.

Besides, a little rest before his 'night job' sounded pretty good about now...

* * *

Even though she was tired from the flight, she checked in, and got changed, knowing that she would have other 'work' to do that night...

Isabella unpacked her things in the hotel, which was quite quick considering she hadn't brought all that much, anyways.

Most of it was work related anyways.

But before she got to work... A little dinner was sounding pretty good about now to her grumbling tummy...

Plane fare really wasn't all the good for you, she thought with a frown, before grabbing her purse, and walking out again...

* * *

Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider, rode around the city, he was feeling pretty good right now, as he made his way, causing people to scamper and scatter, depending.

As soon as his 'work' was finished here, he planned to move onto the next city.

But a scream made him stop. It was a man's voice, and he frowned (if he could have, I mean, he's a skeleton for pete's sake!) revving his vehicle before making it turn and go towards the source of the scream...

* * *

The Black Lily (Roses are so... predictable... .) stood in front of her 'prey'.

"Aw, I'm hurt... You're not scared of me, are you?" she asked, her voice silky, and low, almost a purr, as her obsidian black hair had dark, almost black, purple streaks in it, that looked quite good, with what she wore.

A Black leather 'cat-suit' only more... well, 'defined' one could say.

It was a completely black suit. The top was more of a vest, with a collar that flared out, a large silver zipper was pulled up from the end to her collar bone, revealing just a enough skin but not really. It had sleeves that flared much like the collar, only they were disposable, and reached the end of her thumbs, while the collar, flared open from just a little above her breasts, and opened up towards her shoulders, the tips of the collar just touching, though it didn't reveal much. She also wore black gloved that went to her wrists.

Her black leather pants flared as well, revealing shiny almost three-or-four inch black heels that went up to her calves. The pants were held together by a dark purple belt. Any metal on her 'suit' was silver, but that wasn't all, she wore a black leather mask with an imprint of a dark purple lily on the right side, her lips a shiny, cherry red, and her eyes... Her eyes were an almost inhuman crimson color that seemed to be brought out by the purple flower on her mask. One that just covered her eyes, much like the one that Robin (from batman) wears.

And it was to this creature, leaning over a condemned criminal that Johnny Blaze found her.

She held the man up by his throat, showing strength that was obviously not human, as she seemed to breath some sort of essence from the man's mouth, despite the fact that she was holding the man up with one hand, and their mouths were nowhere close to each other.

Once done sucking out his soul -literally- she turned, a small, satisfied, cat-like smile on her features as she glanced over at the skeleton-man on the motorcycle.

"Who are you...?" asked Johnny, his voice almost grating, as always when he was 'Johnny Blaze'.

Her smiled curled a little more, as she turned, revealing her cat-like pupils, "Hmn, no whyever would I share that...?" she said softly, almost a whisper that caressed him.

He would have shivered were he not a flaming skeleton. Her voice was just a little husky, but it...

Well, it was the type of voice that would make any man desire her -inhuman or no.

"However, no one ever told me that _the_ Johnny Blaze would be in a city like this," she said, pursing her lips slightly, as she walked over, picking up something he hadn't noticed on the ground -a switchblade.

She played with it a little, absently, as she watched him, "But then again... I suppose you _would _be in a city like this," she drawled, walking around his ride slowly.

Johnny didn't move, watching her from the corner of his flaming eye-holes.

"Fufu~ I wonder if _this_ is what he meant by interesting...?" she murmured, as if to herself.

At last, Johnny moved, "Who?" he asked.

She smiled, and laughed, "Oh please, Johnny, don't tell me you don't know?" she asked, "Who else would there be to know who you are?" she asked, raising a brow behind her mask.

Johnny would have blinked it he could, before frowning, "...Mephistopheles...?" he murmured, or rather, growled.

She smiled, "Bingo~ You are a smart one, mister," she said, sneering slightly, yet still beautifully, before she stopped, right in front of him.

Johnny growled, "Why do you work for him?" he asked, grabbing her by the throat as she had the 'poor man' from before.

She just smiled, one hand touching the skeletal hand, making the flames blue, but didn't answer...

"Look into my eyes..." he growled, staring at her.

She looked, and smiled, "Oh, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," she tsked, "You really think that will work? I've done nothing wrong," she said confidently, easily looking into his eyes, "And yes, I do have a soul, Johnny, why don't you take a gander?" she asked, as Johnny growled and set her down.

"You 'ate' that soul just now," he said, a bad soul like that... why wasn't his power working, he thought, getting frustrated.

She smiled, "No, I 'collected' it," she said, "Just now, that was his life essence," she told him, no a single scratch on her, as if he had not tried to choke her.

"The soul... well, it's already on its way to hell," she said, before turning.

"I'm just like you Johnny," she called, before reaching into her shirt, "I'm just different from you," she said softly, knowing he could still hear, "Oh so different~" she said, pulling out what looked like a whip, and cracked it, thorns appearing on the whip as she did, before she disappeared.

"You can't kill me Johnny..." her voice resounded in the night air, "We're just too similar," was the last message she left, "See you 'round, Mr. Blaze..."

* * *

"Ugh..." Izabel scowled, groaning as she got up.

She felt like _shit_!

She grumbled, getting up off her bed, before she went to the bathroom. She always felt like shit the morning after a night as the 'Black Lily'.

The name was quite suitable in her mind, considering that Black Lilies were known for obscurity and lies...

Thinking about the symbolism of it all, she couldn't help but wish that she really shouldn't have taken the class during freshman year, as she brushed her teeth.

"Have fun?" a certain voice startled her, making her jump, and curse, as she dropped the toothbrush.

"Damn you, Mephistopheles -couldn't you have waited until _after_ I was done?" she muttered, bending to pick up the brush, and rinse it off, before rinsing her mouth out.

Said demon only looked amused, "Such a pretty lady really shouldn't curse," he teased, "Besides, I live in hell, what else can you do?" he asked, earning a round of not-so-nice answers...

Some of which would be very, very, very painful for a human, though they were unlikely to live through the first few that she mentioned.

He chuckled, "Quite imaginitive," he drawled, as he watched her leave the bathroom, drying her face.

"So? What do you want? I got you your souls, didn't I?" she asked, falling back onto the couch with a sigh, as Mephistopheles appeared in front of her, sitting on the couch across from her.

He smiled, "You weren't listening eh? That's fine. So, did you have fun?" he asked.

"If you mean nearly dying after I got that soul, and the _killer _headache I get everytime I wake up from doing that, then yes, yes I did," she said sarcastically, drinking a cup of coffee that she had brewed the night before, before she had 'changed' into the Black Lily.

Mephistopheles just smiled indulgently, as if he were a doting uncle of some sort. "Really? It wasn't interesting at all?" he asked.

"...I saw the Ghost Rider," she said after a long silence, glancing at him before looking away.

"Ah..." was all he said at the moment, though inside, he was probably raging at said Rider. "And?"

"And what? It was the classic 'you try to kill me, I get away unscathed, then leave in mystery' sort of thing," she said, shrugging as if that sort of thing happened all the time.

Her hair was already back to its normal mahogany shade, and her eyes were grey once more.

"And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work," she said with a sigh, getting up, before noticing he had gone while she was thinking.

Bastard, she thought, didn't even say goodbye...

She scowled at the black lily that had been left on the table. How she hated that demon at times...

No, make that all the time...

* * *

**A/N**: Whoot! Longest chapter so far! XD I promised a longer chapter didn't I? XD Oh, wait... no? :P

Well, in that case... yay! Long chapter! XD It ended up being longer than I thought, but I think it met the title requirements~ X3

Next chapter: Johnny and Isabella meet face to face... for the 'first time'. D


	4. 03 Blackheart's Return

**The Ghost Rider's Girl**

A Ghost Rider (Movie) Fanfiction

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**

* * *

**Summary**: Johnny and Roxanne never got their happily ever after. Why? For one, Johnny was -and probably still is- the Ghost Rider. Secondly, Roxanne, sad to say, died. And of course, Johnny, being the Ghost Rider, could only grieve, for he himself could not die, since he bore (bears) the curse of the Ghost Rider...

So what happens when Mephistopheles recruits a new, younger 'Rider'...? Why does Johnny feel like he knows her...?

Could it be...? Was Roxanne reborn...?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone but the Wayne's and this story idea! XD Oh, and any other OCs that may come along... =D

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Blackheart Returns...

* * *

Johnny had been unable to sleep that night. After the woman had disappeared, he had tried to find her, but to no avail.

He found a few more 'husks' like before, but no actual leads...

Oh... she was good, he had to admit it. And for some reason, she reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't figure out what...

And so it was with a huge lack of sleep that 'Jonathan B. Laze' appeared at the office.

"Ooh... You don't look too good... Rough night?" asked one of his 'associates'.

"I guess," he said with a sigh, "I just hope this doesn't affect me too much," he muttered.

The other man just laughed, and clapped his shoulder, before the elevator door opened, "Well, I'm sure you'll do just fine~" he said, before stepping out, "See ya round, Laze," he said, before walking off to work.

"Uh-huh," was all he said as the elevator door closed.

This would not be the first time that 'Jonny' went to work with dark circles under his eyes, but then, this wasn't the first time that he had to interact so much with a woman...

Well, he would do what he could/had to and hope for the best, he thought, as the door opened again, and he got off...

Stupid day-job...

If only he didn't need to worry about a 'cover'...

* * *

Izzy sighed, getting slightly impatient as the limo stalled a bit. Why in all hells would there be such heavy traffic in the morning? It wasn't even Monday! She thought irritably, as she went through her papers for the nth time, having had so much time to read over it...

Well, at least she had gotten out early, which meant that she probably wouldn't be too late for the meeting...

Stupid company... stupid job... she thought. Yes, she enjoyed her job at times, but it could get oh-so-annoying at times...

Well, she thought with a sigh, at least it was only a few days, rather than a full _week_ -or even_ two_ as it sometimes was...

This was a total pain for her...

It was bad enough that her life was as it was, but for this to happen as well -it just didn't tend to bode well for her...

Tsk, stupid traffic -when would they start moving again...?

* * *

The sleek black vehicle came to a smooth stop in front of one of the tallest buildings in the metropolis, just as a man wearing a rather casual suit came out of the plexi-glass doors.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Isabella Wayne!" he said, seeming just a tad out of breath -as if he had run down several flight of stairs (which he probably had, she thought absently).

"Oh, yes," she said, blinking in surprise, "I am Isabella Wayne -but please, call me Izzy," she said smiling, "And, you are...?"

"Er, oh, right! I'm Jonathan," he said, taking her outstretched hand in his own, "Jon or Jonny for short," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wayne," he said, purposefully skirting around the topic of names.

"Not at all," she said with a professional smile, "although, I _was_ rather worried about the traffic," she said, looking ruefully at the sleek black limo that was already pulling away.

"Ah, yeah... Traffic can be a real pain around these parts," he admitted, "Sorry you had to go through that on your first day," he said.

"Oh no," she said with another smile, as her mind kicked into business mode...

"It was quite alright..."

Yeah, right.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Wayne apartment, Renee Lilith Wayne practically danced as she listened to her music -which was blasted loud as usual.

At the moment she was listening to 'Until the Day I Die' by Story of the Year. She hummed along under her breath, singing a few phrases as she danced around the kitchen, making lunch for herself.

"..." she hummed as she chopped some lettuce for a salad, as well some tomatoes, and some others, before pulling out a bottle of salad dressing, nodding to the music that could be heard around the room blasting from the headphones around her neck.

"doodootdoodoot... dundundoodoot..." she hummed, as she started cleaning up, the finished product of her labor sitting in a bowl on the marble counter.

She didn't hear at first, when the doorbell rang, what with the music blasting so loud, but by the time it ended, whoever was at the door had been pressing the doorbell for... oh...

A little over the minute? (Or two...)

"Coming~!" she called hastily, turning the music off, as she dried her hands on a dish towel, before running silently to the door, and opened it.

"Wayne Residence~" she answered, startling the adolescent-looking male standing before the door.

He had been pressing the button furiously for a while now, and was startled when the door had opened at last.

"Ah, yes. Isabella Lilian Wayne?" he asked, his voice silky smooth, and reminding the girl distinctly of a panther about to strike...

Why, she had no idea.

"Nope, sorry. She's out right now," she told the guy -giving him a discreet once-over.

He was actually pretty cute, she thought absently, still humming slightly under her breath unconsciously.

"O-oh... I... I see," he said, blinking.

Well, that certainly threw his plans off kilter...

* * *

Blackheart -otherwise known as Legion- scowled -mentally, of course, he didn't want to scare the girl off, he needed the information from her!- well, wasn't this just pleasant?

He comes all the way up to the human lands to look for his father's (and he uses this term loosely -_very_ loosely- now) latest 'pet project'.

Of course, he was here for revenge, and he had been planning to turn his father's own 'pet' against him, but now that he was here, she was gone. It seemed that his plans never worked out...

Just_ Great._

"And... just _when_ will she be back?" he asked pleasantly, barely suppressing a twitch as he smiled at the adolescent female teen before him.

The brunette tilted her head slightly, studying him with a slightly pout-y frown as she seemed to think.

"...And why should I tell you?" she asked, smiling 'innocently' at him, "I mean, I don't know you -and no offense? I don't think Lily would appreciate me handing out info on a platter to a total stranger," she said rather sweetly.

"And she would have told me if anyone was coming by while she was gone -otherwise you would have known what to do before coming here if it was for work," she said, before he could even open his mouth.

Of course, she didn't mention that anyone working with her would know that she was gone _on_ work, so as not to add insult to injury (as she was sure she had caused the man).

Pretentious little _brat_, he thought, seething a bit on the inside.

"I... see," he said, gritting his teeth, "And who would you be, then?" he asked rather 'pleasantly'...

Yeah, right (-the look he was giving her was _not_ pleasant at all...).

* * *

Renie shuddered slightly -he had suddenly turned rather cold all of a sudden -in tone _and_ appearance.

And was it just her? Or had the temperature just dropped at _least_ ten degrees or so...?

"I'm her sister, what of it?" she asked, going on the defensive since she suddenly had this horrible feeling of foreboding...

"And just so you know, I'm closing the door now-" she said, starting to shut the door before a hand stopped her, by holding the door, and keeping it in place.

"Oh, I'm afraid not," said the male -who she probably should have asked a name from, rather silkily as he smiled rather creepily at her, a slight growl entering his voice as he spoke.

"I may not have your sister -but you? Will be _perfect_ as bait..." he said, fang showing as he grinned, while his eyes started to glow with a dull crimson red color...

Renie gasped, "What the hell-?" she started, before the world went black...

_Son of a bitch-!_ she started, as her vision grew fuzzy, and she started to fall forward in a faint.

_Lil's gonna be so pissed..._ she thought worriedly...

Shit.

* * *

**A/N**: Finally! Finished the chapter~! XD

I know it's kind of short, but that was the best I could do! DX I had a brainblock stuck in place! -blames Muse-

(**Muse**: Hey! **Me**: Shut up! You never help me when I need you! **Muse**: Well why don't you try giving me a gender and an actual name that is NOT 'Anonymous/Nameless Muse'! D **Me**: I... I'm getting to that... .**Muse**: -snrk- Yeah, right... No name and gender for... what? Since you FINALLY figured out I existed and stopped trying to make one? **Me**: ...Shut up! -whacks over head with a really big Stick-thingie dubbed 'teh Wand of Sanity' **Muse**: -knocked out- .")

Bleh... Well, at least we know what'll (sort of) happen next... XD


End file.
